republic_of_isniafandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Isnia
The Republic of Isnia (Spanish: República de Isnia) is an island with a preulonism democracy. It is located in the Mediterranean Sea between Italy and Spain. The capital city is Olymilars. It is also the economical capital, while Ancity is the juridical and Xetas the political. The original purpose of Isnia was to create the ideal government system. Isnia is an artificial island, funded by the Spanish government in 2006. The project, called 'La construcción de Isnia', officially started on August 27th in 2005. Bill Gates funded a large part of this project. On November 4th 2011 declared Isnia its independence. Both dates are national holidays. Geography Olymilars (pronounced Olympilars) is the capital of Isnia. Other mayor cities are: Sofis, Feniapolis. Cathville, Nique, Nova Noa, Xetas and Ancity. The country is split up in two islands, called Western Isnia and Eastern Isnia. Both islands are easily accesible by the ferry company Fairlines. Fairlines also has boats going to Marseille, Nice, Palma de Mallorca and Barcelona. Politics Isnia is divided into 10 provinces, that each have their own parliament. Every province is divided into 50 communes. Elections There is one election each year. In year one, the communal leaders are elected. They make decisions on a communal scale and are checked by a group of people selected by the provincial parliament. In the second year, the provincial parliament is elected. It makes decisions on a provincial level. It is checked by the national government. The main election is in the third year. In this year the national government is elected. They are checked by a group of people that is chosen in the fourth year. Election Results Diplomacy Isnia declared its independence from Spain on November 4th 2011. This was under a special law, because usually countries cannot become independent from Spain. On November 1st 2017, Isnia opened the first embassy on Catalonia. Laws Because it is an independent country Isnia has its own laws. The constitution exists of ten articles and was made on November 6th 2011. Since then it hasn't changed yet, but several laws have been added to the legal code. Constitution Article 1 All persons in Isnia shall be treated equally in equal circumstances. Discrimination on the grounds of religion, belief, political opinion, race, sex, age or on any other grounds whatsoever shall not be permitted. Article 2 Everyone has the right to believe whatever they want, but there is no official belief in Isnia. Article 3 Everyone may publish thoughts or opinions through press. Article 4 It is prohibited to feed fishes drugs and/or alcoholic beverages Article 5 It is prohibited to eat people (dead or alive). This also means people like Issei Sagawa are not welcomed in Isnia. Article 6 Schools are prohibited to start before 9:00. Article 7 Everyone has the right to vote from the age of 16, after they passed the political test. Article 8 Everyone has the right to live in freedom. Only a judge may take your freedom. Article 9 You may marry everyone and everything, as long as it’s a tangible object that you can take to the wedding. Article 10 People with a criminal background are not welcomed in Isnia. Isnian culture National holidays These holidays aren't the only holidays celebrated, but the only holidays funded by the government. On every national holiday schools and many workplaces are closed. Because the population originates from all sorts of cultures many holidays are celebrated privately. It is encouraged to let other people in on your culture. For example both Christmas and Hannukah are celebrated widely throughout the country. Day of the Steamed Buns (5th of March) Everyone wears something inspired by Steamed Buns, free Steamed Buns are handed out by the government and in the evening kids dress up as Steamed Buns and ask people for Steamed Bun candy. You could compare the Isnian holiday with Halloween. Culture day (8th of March) During Culture day we celebrate all different cultures that make Isnia, Isnia. Isnians will learn about all the differerent kind of cultures in Isnia, there are markets with delicacies, clothes and all other things from the different cultures. Lars his holiday without a name (24th of March) Idk what kind of holiday this should be oops Day of the equals (13th of April) On this holiday people celebrate everyone being equal and having equal rights. People come together and celebrate this on the streets, there are parade floats on the streets created by Isnians themselves. The main event during this holiday is in Cathville. Día del mar (27th of August) Every year boys and girls aged 15 will wear the nations colour as robe and will dive in the sea. The whole day there are markets, feasts, parties and streets are all decorated. This is a holiday that all parents look forward to for their kids and is a huge happening in Isnia. In the evening there are fireworks all over Isnia. Dankiki (1st of September) During this holiday everyone has a bonsai tree with lights standing in their homes. Isnians invite their loved ones and give everyone a tiny present and tell them why they care for this person. There will be eaten lots of food, cakes and Dutch Doughnuts. This holiday is alike with our Christmas or Thanksgiving. Day of the Republic of Isnia (4th of November) On the 4th of November 2011 the Republic of Isnia became independent from the French. This holiday is extremely festive and Isnians gather together to celebrate this day. Saint day (13th of December) Saint day is the day of the holy goldfish. People will get together and get to know strangers, they party together and honour the death of the national Saint. Music is played on the streets, people dance and eat Isnian delicacies. In the evening kids will sit around a fire together with their parents and will receive presents from them. This national holiday is comparable with the Dutch holiday St. Nicholas and the Irish holiday St. Patricks day. National heroes Isnia has a few national heroes, who were given the Isnian medal of honour. The sitting president awards people who have done exceptional things for Isnia with this medal. Any Isnian citizen can nominate someone for this medal. The Organisation of Honour (OoH) decides if the person is worthy. If the OoH agrees with the decision a referendum is held. If more than 80% of the population agrees the person will become a national hero. Bill Gates He was awarded the medal of honour for his exceptional generosity out of which Isnia was build. On November 30th 2011 he officially received the medal. Education and work In Isnia both men and women are supposed to work. There are a lot jobs and the lowest unemployment rate in the world. When you're unemployed you do voluntary work and the government will give you payment. It's only accepted by society to not work if you're disabled. Disabled people are financially supported by the government. Almost all Isnian children know what kind of work they want to do already when they're in 10th grade. This is because the education system is highly effective. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse